Till Death bring us together
by Vak
Summary: Helbram x Female - Romance - Oneshot (Happening mid-season 2)


Pain and darkness, loneliness and fainted anger. These mixed feelings, buried deep within his being, accompanied him until the end. Resonating in his head, touching but incomprehensible words crossed his mind.

He was falling, endlessly, into a void.

As a thick mist encircled him, the density decreased, suggesting a black and white marble floor. The sound of several voices speaking to each other reached his pointed ears. His amber eyes tried to open with the greatest of difficulties. Fortunately, after a while his eyes opened allowing him to see the surroundings. He was floating, a few centimetres off the ground, in a room... what was the word? Witchcraft? Or rather magic researchers? He had died for the third time in his life... so he feared being brought back to life a fourth time.

\- Helbram, said a female voice.

\- Where... I am...

\- In Necropolis.

\- So I died... what a relief...

His thoughts jostled in his head.

\- I need a moment... he breathed exhausted.

\- That's what this room is for. After all, you don't resurrect three times without having some unpleasant effects.

The voice, in a way enchanting, moved away. A familiarity... something existed, but he didn't know what. First, he needed to rest. He saw a couch in the corner of the room and decided to lie down for a while, starting to feel sick. Time, he needed time.

He slept for a long time, if a spirit can sleep. He also dreamed. Harlequin... little by little the memories of his death came back to him. The image of his best friend was haunting him. How many times had he killed him to undo the spell Hendrickson had cast? His heart... no, his mind, had been torturing him since he remembered. Fortunately, the fatigue seemed to have left him.

\- Necropolis, huh? he whispered as he got up from the couch. For a few hundred years... I was here.

\- The memories will come back to you, smiled a blonde woman.

\- Elaine? he shouted. Are you alive?!

\- Well... no, otherwise I wouldn't be here...

\- Oh yes, that's right!

\- I have to... I have to go back to Harlequin... you...

\- I know, she said, turning around. I've been watching you... your fight.

\- Ah... so, you know what happened, he whispered shamefully.

\- You weren't yourself. Hendrickson's spell, enslavement of the dead, corrupts the mind by bringing out the worst in oneself.

A thought crossed Helbram's mind. What if he's really that bad? To the point of hurting his best friend and beloved? As this thought repelled him, another thought came in.

"Beloved"

These words touched him more than he thought. A name erupted in his mind. For years he had lived in Necropolis before being called back to Earth. He had forged a more than sincere friendship with someone who...

\- Do you want to go back to see my brother? asked Elaine, surprised by his distracted eyes.

\- Huh? Uh... Yes! But... that's impossible, if no one resurrects me there, I don't see how Harlequin could see me or I could help him in his quest.

\- There is a way... but if I tell you, promise to deliver a message to my brother.

\- Yes! But... Elaine. I have a question before that, my memories come back little by little and... is there anyone... no, never mind, he sighed embarrassed. You wanted me to deliver a message to Ban, I suppose, didn't you?

\- Yes, but my message is not for Ban. Ask Harlequin to protect Ban for me, and look after my idiotic brother for me, will you?

Elaine turned around, an angelic smile on her face.

\- Wait, if there's a way for me to go back, why don't you come too?

\- I have no object to which my bitterness but also feelings for Ban is attached.

\- Object? The helmet! How do I do that?!

\- It will take you a few days, perhaps less, to contact Harlequin. By putting the helmet on his eyes, he can see you, and if the helmet is close enough to him he can hear you.

\- That's great... How do I do that?

\- It's not my responsibility. I'll warn her that... no, I think she'll come soon enough.

\- Oi, oi, Harlequin will not wait indefinitely, he is easily depressed, sulks, and is lazy...

Helbram had closed his eyelids by going over his best friend's flaws, when he opened them again, Elaine had disappeared. He blinked several times.

\- Time does not flow in the same way as the world of the living, my dear Helbram, spoke a soft and firm voice.

\- This voice...

His amber eyes turned to the entrance surrounded by an old library. His heart leapt into his chest.

\- [Name], he whispered in a shiver.

\- Long-time no see, my lovely fairy. I heard you wanted to join your best friend on earth. I can expel you from the capital of death, then you will have to possess an object that Harlequin often has on him. To think that you had finally come back after Hendrickson resurrected you, she sighed.

His memories were still too fresh to be sure that the feelings he had were mutual, he hesitated...

\- I can... well, you said that time doesn't go by in the same way... maybe I can stay a little longer, he said looking away.

\- Time passes more quickly here because the dead do not have the same notion of time as the living.

Sitting on the sofa, he dared to look at the person he loved.

\- I know it may sound strange but... is there... is there something between us?

\- Yes.

She sat on the sofa next to him while he devour her with his eyes. He... He had someone... A girlfriend ? That sounded... odd and amazing.

\- The spell will not be eternal, so you can go to the capital of the dead whenever you want.

As she was preparing to expel him from Necropolis, he put his arms around her, taking the back of her head with his left hand. A passionate embrace.

\- I remember… I missed you, Helbram squealed, holding her tighter. Why didn't you break Hendrickson's spell? Harlequin would not have had to kill me so many times and I...

\- I couldn't do it. The kingdom of the dead sticks to its laws. But now that your body has been destroyed, it would be really amazing if someone could resurrect you unless it was in another body.

\- I see... I don't really like the idea though. My memories come back... I... I did horrible things... again...

She caressed his cheek with her hand, taking some distance as he closed his eyes under her touch.

\- Helbram, darling, the spell Hendrickson placed on you corrupts the soul. It's a part of you, but the worst part.

\- You...

\- I followed your adventures on earth, partially. But... as much as I'd love to talk to you and cuddle you on the sofa, Harlequin needs you, no? she smiled at him. When your mind is ejected from the object, you will come back here.

\- So I can't die? I mean... my soul?

\- It is very difficult for a soul to die, if not impossible. But do remember, no information about the realm of the dead, promised? she asked, showing her pinkie finger.

\- Oh, yeah, I remember that! He swore as he wrapped his finger around hers.

She went silent, focusing on her will to cast the spell.

\- I will look after you, the woman whispered, kissing the tip of his pointed ear.

His heart was burning with desire, but his mouth was not moving. His body was frozen in a position of ecstasy. Black words escaped her lips.

\- See you soon...

\- Huh? Ah! But when will...

He did not have time to ask his question that he saw himself travelling between two universes: the world of the living and the world of the dead. He expected to be out of breath when he hit the helmet but nothing... just nothing. His ghost came out of the helmet and he saw Harlequin walking towards the fairy king's forest with Ban. He smiled. Mission successful! Now all it took was for Harlequin to put the helmet on his head and he could make his entrance! It would happen sooner or later, he was patient. Then he could rest in peace, but seeing his best friend was the most important thing right now.

Lodged in the helmet he sighed lovingly...

"See you soon too..."


End file.
